


we don’t know where we’re going (but we know where we belong)

by jaesungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, lapslock, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesungs/pseuds/jaesungs
Summary: lee donghyuck is the bane of lee jeno’s existence for two reasons.or, jeno is a bookstore manager and donghyuck loves to annoy him.





	we don’t know where we’re going (but we know where we belong)

**Author's Note:**

> hi:D sorry for any mistakes i’m too eager to post this and too lazy to ask someone to beta it. i’ll come back and edit eventually!!
> 
> [edit 22 april 2019] title: sweet creature by harry styles

lee donghyuck is the bane of lee jeno’s existence for two reasons.

one, he comes into the bookstore every single day just to knock a few books off the shelves and refuses to leave until jeno gives him a sucker from the lollypop jar reserved for little kids.

and, two, he’s terribly and utterly cute. well, maybe cute isn’t the right word. hyuck is hot, but in a cute sort of way that has jeno stuttering all over the place. jeno’s always been flustered just as a “quirky” and horrible personality trait, but hyuck makes his heart go JSHSKSJSKJSKSBDKS and his brain turn to mush.

it’s five p.m. on the dot, as usual, when the bell at the front door rings and jeno looks up from his seat behind the checkout counter. hyuck looks exceptionally good despite his outfit, which happens to be his adidas sweatpants and one of two shirts he alternates through.

(jeno didn’t notice at first, but after two weeks of hyuck walking in, he realized that hyuck was a bro all the way through—seeing that he only wore either a black t-shirt or a less black t-shirt.)

“jeno,” hyuck greets with that grin of his and jeno flushes red, but sticks his face in the book open in front of him so hyuck won’t see. (he does, of course.)

“hyuck,” jeno says, gaze leaving his book and following hyuck’s movements through the store. he runs his fingers across the spine of books on the shelves. “i just reorganized those today,” jeno half whines, voice doing that thing he hates where he can’t control the pitch.

hyuck raises an eyebrow. “oh? these?” and then, he’s pushing two books into the floor. a thud breaks the silence as jeno watches with an open mouth, wanting to protest, but a split second too late.

“hyuck,” jeno groans and carefully bookmarks his place before walking toward the younger. hyuck is leaning against the wall, smug smirk on his face. jeno wants to punch him...softly...with his mouth.

“they aren’t any good anyway,” hyuck says, eyeing the books he knocked over. “read them in grade nine. sucked.”

“you read?” jeno asks, pursing his lips like he doesn’t believe him.

“i’m offended, lee jeno, i am,” hyuck holds his chest like he’s been shot, jeno shoves him hard.

“i mean,” jeno starts, bending over to pick up the books, “you’re you.” he places them back on the shelf with a small smile.

“hmm?” hyuck starts toward another aisle, fingers running along the spines of the books. 

jeno looks over his shoulder at the counter and sighs. “don’t be destructive, lee donghyuck. you’re in my bookstore.”

jeno sadly walks back to his seat behind the counter, pouting slightly because he doesn’t want to sit there. he wants to talk to hyuck. 

“can i have some coffee?” hyuck asks, now leaning against the counter, pointing at the coffee maker behind jeno.

jeno turns his head and shrugs. “if you pay me five dollars.” he goes back to reading his book.

“what if i give you a kiss?” 

jeno’s eyes shoot up to meet hyuck’s. “what?”

“a kiss.” hyuck touches jeno’s bottom lip with his thumb. “for a cup of coffee.”

“you that desperate for caffeine?” jeno asks, voice a little bitter and whiny for no reason.

“maybe, i’m that desperate to kiss you,” hyuck grins. “so what do you say, bookworm? a kiss for a cup?”

jeno closes his book. “i guess that seems fair.”

hyuck hums in agreement, eyeing jeno’s lips. 

“you going to kiss me or what?” jeno asks, sass in his voice ringing clear. 

hyuck takes jeno’s jaw in his hand and turns his head before kissing him softly. his other hand came up to jeno’s cheek, caressing it with tenderness. 

he bites down on jeno’s bottom lip, smiling smugly after hearing the little whimper that leaves jeno’s mouth. they kiss for a few more minutes, hyuck’s tongue touching jeno’s. jeno is weak, legs pathetically giving out on him and head woozy from the kissing.

hyuck pulls away first and wipes his lips on the back of his hand. “you’re a good kisser.”

“w-” jeno clears his throat, “want your cup of coffee now?”

“yeah. i like it black.” hyuck laughs, seeing jeno’s nose involuntarily scrunch up. “wouldn’t expect you to. too bitter for someone as sweet as you.”

“you’re a horrible flirter,” jeno says inspite of his rosy red cheeks. he pours hyuck’s coffee into a mug that reads “World’s Best Boyfriend”, grabbing a pack of sugar before going back to the counter where hyuck is waiting.

hyuck shrugs and takes the coffee from jeno, ignoring the pack of sugar in hand. “makes you blush every time.”

“does not.” jeno protests weakly. 

hyuck just sips his coffee with a small smile on his face. they both know the truth. lee jeno is one thousand percent in love with one person. 

“go on a date with me.”

“try harder,” jeno doesn’t even look up from his page, but he stops reading out of curiosity. 

“go on a date with me, please.”

jeno shrugs. “i’m good.”

“yeah?” hyuck’s voice is teasing because he knows that jeno is not only stubborn, but feisty. 

“yeah.”

“okay,” hyuck shrugs and finishes his coffee. “one more kiss before i go?”

he hesitates for a moment before glancing up. hyuck is draped across the counter, maybe a foot away from his face. “just one?”

“two if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“maybe a peck on the cheek will do.”

“oh, c’mon, jeno, don’t leave these lips hanging.” 

jeno rolls his eyes because hyuck is so hyuck. “five dollars.”

“fifty cents and a date,” hyuck offers. he’s grinning ear to ear, so bright it makes jeno smile a little.

“for two kisses? deal.”

hyuck raises his eyebrows. “yeah?”

“hurry up and kiss me before i change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short :( hope you enjoyed. leave a comment if you want. no comment is too long or too short. comment if you’d be interested in reading more :D stay healthy!!<3


End file.
